


[podfic] A Future Shining

by icarus_chained, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Creation, Family, Gen, Podfic, Tony Is The Best Robot Grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It took Tony a while to notice. To see the increasingly massive sections of memory space that someone had blocked off in JARVIS' systems, the processing power being diverted to something that ... that Tony couldn't breach.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Tony, and JARVIS, and a conversation Tony never, ever thought he'd be having."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Future Shining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Future Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475359) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

 **Length:** 00:17:34

 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(IM\)%20_A%20Future%20Shining_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
